An Evening with the Enemy
by IsabelChristine
Summary: Hermione finds herself trapped in a dungeon one night, and what follows from there is something she never expected. Please R&R, any suggestions/corrections are appreciated. It's kind of AU, and takes place during their 6th year.
1. The Dungeons

A/N: I haven't written fan fiction in a long time. Please, let me know what you think.

I will update old chapters periodically, as I read them and find mistakes. Also, I will add new chapters as frequently as possible.

Book cover image by angelwingkitsune on deviantart.

* * *

Hermione woke up blinking: once, twice, three times. She still couldn't see anything. Everything was completely dark. She tried sitting up, but noticed that her head and right side were in pain. With great effort, she pushed herself sideways and up. She reached for her wand in the inside pocket of her robe.

"Lumos" she said, igniting the tip of her wand.

Looking around the room she noticed that it was a dungeon, and the flood of memories came back in an instant.

...

"Hermione, let's go back," Ron said in a whisper.

"Ron, there is no one around. Nothing is going to go wrong" Hermione said.

"Someone could find us," Ron said stopping.

"Ron, please," she said exasperated, turning around to face him. "You know how important this is".

"Yes, but we don't have the map or the cloak, we should come back with Harry"

"You go back then, I'll look for the ingredients myself" Hermione said turning around and walking away from him.

"Hermione, please" Ron said grabbing her arm to stop her.

"Ron," Hermione said, yanking her arm away from him. "Let me do this, it'll be fine"

"Fine," Ron said finally turning around and heading back to the Gryffindor common room.

_..._

_I should have listened to him_, she thought. She extended the wand further, but the light made her head throb. She reached up to touch her right temple and noticed the warm wetness in her hand. She was bleeding. She conjured up and small towel. "Aguamenti", she said getting some of it wet to wipe the blood from her face. The cut was small, and not very deep. "Episkey," she said pointing the wand at her head, instantly healing the cut on her eyebrow. She extended her wand once again, squinting her eyes and noticing that the dungeon was mostly empty, except for a couple of broken desks, chairs and benches. She also noticed a dark figure laying on the ground on the opposite side. _NO_, she thought.

...

Hermione kept walking around the corridor, knowing that leaving Ron behind was not a good idea. He was not helping at all though, and she needed these ingredients to make sure they would be ready for their next potions lesson. Cursing the fact that they had made her forget all about this, she finally reached the room she was looking for but noticed a dim light coming from under the door. _Who could be awake at this hour?_ She thought. For a second she didn't know what to do, and suddenly the door opened, and Draco Malfoy was standing in front of her.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Granger?" he asked. She'd startled him.

"I could ask you the same question, Malfoy," she retorted.

"That's none of your business, mudblood"

"Right, so it's none of yours either"

"I could tell Professor Snape what you're up to," Draco said smirking.

"Then you would have to explain why you were here yourself, you don't want that do you?"

"Fuck off," Draco said, pushing her aside and walking away.

Breathing hard, Hermione tried to concentrate on what she had come to get. She gathered the ingredients for the potion, and headed back to the Gryffindor common room. She was feeling uncomfortable, being by herself, so she started running through the small corridor, noticing as she did that it was getting darker. Suddenly, the floor disappeared from under her and she lay on a stone cold floor, unconscious.

...

She got up, and walked closer to the dark figure on the ground but didn't need to go that far. The pale blond hair gave away the person's identity. Draco Malfoy. She walked around the room, and noticed that there was no door. There wasn't any windows either. _Great,_ she thought, _now I am trapped in a stinky dungeon with none other than Draco Malfoy._

This was not a good situation. She thought of any way in which she could figure out how to get out of the room. She tried a few spells on the walls, and explored every part of the small dungeon. "Reparo," she said pointing her wand at one of the chairs after exhausting most of her ideas. She also conjured a small fire on top of the desk, and sat in front of it. _There has to be a way out,_ she thought. Her concentration was broken when Draco stirred. He slowly started to get up. He didn't notice her presence. He winced while moving his arm, and saw his elbow was bleeding. He wiped some of it off on his shirt and started talking it off.

"I'd rather you not do that," Hermione said.

"FUCK!" Draco said, jumping in his seat. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Oh, having a delightful time, actually" Hermione said sarcastically.

"What?" Draco said, getting up and walking around.

"We're obviously trapped," Hermione said.

He looked at every wall, the ceiling, even touched around the floor. He couldn't find a way out either. "So, you're just going to sit there?"

"It's no use, Malfoy, I tried everything already" Hermione said.

"Fine," Draco said. He walked over to the other chair, fixed it and sat on it. He went to take his shirt off again.

"I asked you not to do that," Hermione said.

"I don't take orders from you, Granger" Draco said smirking, and taking his shirt off. "Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"No," Hermione said blushing and turning away.

They sat in silence for a while. Every now and then, Hermione would turn to look at him. His body was smooth and pale, his muscles defined. She had to try not to look at him too long. He had grown so much since they first met, and she couldn't deny that he was attractive. All the girls in school thought so. He was tall, and lean. Hermione had always avoided thinking of him that way.

"What are you looking at, Granger?"

_Shit,_ he had caught her. "Nothing," she said.

Draco laughed.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Hermione said.

"Make me," Draco said smiling.

"What?" Hermione said. The way he had said the words was almost like a dare. She was confused.

"I said," Draco said getting up and walking towards her "make me."

"What?" She noticed the way his whole body moved. How the muscles on his arms and abs moved as he walked. He was mesmerizing.

"Is that all you can say now?"

"Get away from me," Hermione said, when he put his hands on the back of the chair she was sitting on, his face inches away form hers.

"Really?" Draco said, completely ignoring her orders.

"Yes, really," Hermione said, turning her face away from his. The smell of his cologne was intoxicating. "Leave me alone. Someone is bound to find us anytime now"

"What do you say we have some fun before they come?" Draco said.

"Are you mad?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Well, I'm horny. It looks like we'll be here for hours, and no one will know what happens because I know you won't tell"

"Shut up," Hermione said.

"So, it's true, you won't tell?"

"I won't tell because nothing is going to happen," Hermione said.

"I can't agree" Draco said getting even closer.

In one swift move, he turned her chair around, pushed it against the desk. She couldn't breathe. His face was so close to hers, she could feel the warmth of his breath. She could feel the heat emanating from his body. It made her shiver.

"Stop," Hermione whispered.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Because I don't want anything to do with you," she said defiantly.

"Fine," Draco said, smiling and walking around to the other side of the desk to sit on the other chair.

Hermione took a deep breath. They sat in silence for a while. She wouldn't dare look at him. She was afraid he could see her desire in her eyes. Draco broke the silence for the second time.

"So, are you a virgin then?" he asked.

"That is none of your business, Malfoy," Hermione said, angered and still not looking in his direction.

"So, you are," he deduced.

"Why do you care anyway?" Hermione asked, turning to him.

"Well, you've come a long way, Granger," Draco said. "I've noticed"

"Why do you want to do anything with me, anyway? You sure seem grossed out by me," Hermione said.

"I have to do that, idiot," Draco said. "Malfoys are supposed to detest mudbloods. That doesn't mean I can't see the incredible ass that you have"

"UGH!" Hermione said turning away, but a bit pleased with herself.

"Come here," Draco said.

"I'm not going to go anywhere near you," Hermione said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Then," Draco said getting up, "I'll bring you"

"What?" Hermione said. Before she knew it, he was picking her up by the armpits and sitting her on top of him on the chair. "No," she said struggling.

"Relax," Draco said looking in her eyes. Somehow the gaze of his dark grey eyes had the effect he wanted. She sat on his lap sideways, arms crossed but didn't struggle. "This is much better, you can keep me warm" He had one hand on her waist and the other on her knee. The one on her knee started to move slowly upwards, and he never took her eyes off her.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" Hermione said, finding difficulty breathing.

"What do you think?" Draco said, as his hand made its way under the hem of her skirt.

"Stop," Hermione said, uncrossing her arms and using one of her hands to stop Draco's from going further.

"Do you really want me to, Granger?"

"Yes," she said looking straight into his eyes.

He picked her up, and sat her on the desk. Facing her, he grabbed both of her hands and held them down. She didn't struggle.

"Draco, stop," Hermione said, simply because she knew it was right, not because she wasn't enjoying this little game they had started.

"Are you sure?" Draco whispered in her ear, which he then bit lightly.

"I…" Hermione said, closing her eyes, as he then bit her neck and started sucking on it. She became lost in the pleasure that it gave her.

"What was that?" He said, kissing down her neck to her collar bone. He released one of her hands and started undoing the buttons of her blouse.

"Draco," Hermione said looking in his eyes, and stopping him from undoing the buttons.

"Please," Draco said with a smirk. He grabbed her head with his hand and slowly brought it up to his. He kissed her, like no one had kissed her before. It was hard, almost desperate. She couldn't believe she was kissing Draco Malfoy, but it felt so good. It didn't matter anymore what was right or wrong, she kissed him back. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her hands in his hair, yearning for more.

Suddenly and without warning, she felt something like a hook pulling her belly button in and found herself on top of Draco on the floor of yet another dungeon. This time facing Professor McGonagall.

"Are you alright?" She asked the both of them.

"Fine," Hermione said, getting up and straightening her clothes. Also, praying that McGonagall wouldn't notice the state they had just been in. "Thank you, Professor"

"Yeah," Draco said, getting up as well.

"You will not be thanking me in the morning. I don't expect this from you, Granger. Now go back to your common rooms, immediately," Professor McGonagall said. "We shall discuss this in the morning"

They both nodded, and made their way back. Hermione didn't know what to think, she had just done the unthinkable with Draco Malfoy. She walked back to her common room, thinking the entire time about whether or not it would ever happen again.


	2. Detention

Hermione faced the Fat Lady's portrait, not knowing how to look at her friends or what to say. She obviously couldn't tell them the truth, but she didn't know if they'd see it in her eyes. After a few deep breaths, and about a thousand thoughts, she said the password and walked through.

"Hermione!" Ron said getting up, nearly running towards her and embracing her. Hermione hugged him back.

"Are you okay?" Harry said, placing a hand on her shoulder and looking at her quizzically.

"I'm fine," Hermione said, not looking at either of them.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione," Ron said, "I never should have left you."

"It's fine, Ron," she said, "nothing bad happened. I'm alright."

Harry posed the question she had been dreading, "What happened?"

"I got everything we need," she said, somewhat avoiding the questions and pulling out her pockets and revealing the loot.

"Good, but what happened?" Ron asked this time. "I waited for you so long, and you never showed up."

"I was just on my way back here, and somehow ended up in an empty dungeon with Malfoy," she said, instantly regretting saying his name.

"MALFOY?" Ron and Harry said at the same time.

"Yeah…" Hermione said.

"God, are you sure you're alright?" Harry asked, placing his hand on her shoulder again.

"Yes," Hermione said, "it wasn't that bad. He just called me names at first, and then we just waited for someone to get us out."

"I told McGonagall what we were up to after you didn't come back for a couple hours," Ron said, scratching the back of his neck and not looking at her. "I'm glad she got you quickly."

"I figured," Hermione said, "it was better that way. Otherwise, we never would have gotten out of there. Thanks Ron." She said, realizing it might have been too much. Ron looked at her in disbelief of her gratitude, but brushed it off as a compliment. "I'm tired, and sore. I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."

"Good night," both Harry and Ron said, all walking back to their respective rooms.

Hermione tossed and turned all night, trying to figure out what had happened. She could have sworn for her entire time at Hogwarts, six years now, that Draco hated her. However, he had come on to her, willingly. Or, was this all part of some sick plan to get information. She didn't know, and she couldn't be sure. That kiss was something more than Hermione expected, though. She didn't expect to have liked it, and much less to crave more of it. She wanted to kiss him again, as much as she would not admit it to anyone. But, she didn't know what he was thinking. It would be hard to tell. She slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

Hermione woke up earlier than usual, took a shower, got dressed and went to breakfast. There was hardly anyone in the Great Hall. The sun had not come up yet entirely, so there was a tinge of orange everywhere she looked. She sat at a table by herself, and only ate a slice of toast with some coffee. The entire time reliving the events of the night before in her head. She was anxious to see Draco, unsure of what his eyes would reveal to her. After about a half hour, she walked to the library and got to work on some homework that wouldn't be due for another week.

About a half hour before the beginning of the first lesson, the librarian came up to her and told her Professor McGonagall expected her in her office. She had forgotten about her impending punishment. She walked up to McGonagall's office and knocked on the door. "Come in," the professor's voice told her. She opened the door to find the professor at her desk and Draco sitting nonchalantly at one of the front desks. He didn't turn to look at her. She sat a couple desks away from him, and faced Professor McGonagall.

"Well," the professor started, "would either of you like to tell me what you were doing in that part of the dungeons so late at night?"

"We weren't together," Hermione blurted out, cheeks flushed.

"I think that is obvious, Ms. Granger," McGonagall said.

"Professor, I was just taking a walk to clear my head," Draco said .

"I don't recall the Slytherin dungeons being in that part of the castle, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall said. Draco stared at her. "Would you care to explain, Ms. Granger?"

"I..." Hermione said turning red and not really knowing what to say. She had never been in trouble without Harry and Ron before. "I was looking for some ingredients for a potion. I wanted to practice before class."

Draco stifled a laugh. McGonagall didn't ask any more questions.

"Have you got something to say, Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall said.

"Know-it-all," Draco mumbled. Hermione blushed, picking at her fingernails.

"Well, I'm obviously not going to get anything else out of either of you. Prefects," she said shaking her head. "You both have detention for the remainder of the week, four nights, cleaning with Mr. Filch," McGonagall said finally. Draco groaned. "Now, get to class."

Draco and Hermione got up and walked to the back of the classroom. She turned to look at him, as he did too. He winked, and turned away, walking away from her. She didn't know what to think of any of it. It seemed he was only willing to be decent to her when no one else could see.

* * *

After class, and dealing with Harry and Ron's questions and concerns, she walked to Filch's office for detention by herself. She noticed Draco wasn't there, yet.

"Ah, other my helper," Filch said upon seeing her. "Follow me."

She followed Filch to a classroom that looked like it hadn't been used in years. There were cobwebs everywhere, and dead spiders on the floor. The blackboard looked gray from not being cleaned properly and the desks and chairs were covered in a layer of dust that looked like it had been building up for years. Draco was leaning on a desk, arms crossed.

"You will be cleaning this classroom," Filch said. "The old fashioned way," he added, handing them two buckets of soapy water, and couple of rags and brooms. Draco did not acknowledge the instructions, while Hermione nodded. "I will come back and check on your progress in an hour," he said walking out and leaving them alone.

Hermione headed for one of the buckets, and took one of the rags. She dipped it in the bucket, and headed for the blackboard. She noticed Draco did not bother to move.

"You're not going to help me?" Hermione asked, turning to him.

"How is he going to notice whether we did it using magic or not?" Draco said. Hermione shrugged. "Scourgify," Draco said pointing his wand at a desk. Instantly, it was spotless. He repeated the action a few more times, only leaving enough clean desks to seem that they had actually done the work themselves. "This gives us time for more important things," he said. Hermione's heart sank to her stomach, understanding at once what he meant.

"No," Hermione said. "That's not going to happen."

"Why not?" Draco said smirking and walking towards her.

"Because, I don't like you," Hermione lied inching backwards as he came closer.

"That's not a problem," Draco said, still getting closer.

"It most..." Hermione started, but stopped as soon as she hit the wall behind her. The words escaped her. Draco smiled, a smile that melted her insides. _When did he get so handsome,_ she thought. Draco placed both hands on the wall at each of her sides.

"Now, where were we?" He asked.

Closing the distance between them, and catching her lips with his. The warmth of his lips consumed all of her thoughts, and all she could do was reciprocate. He took the back of her neck in his right hand, pulling her closer to him. His body pressed against hers. Her hands traveled to his chest as if they had a mind of their own. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity, and no time at all, all at once. Breathing more heavily as they did so. Every second, her breath got caught in her throat more, but she couldn't get enough of him. His left hand on her waist, moved lower until he grabbed her bottom. She suddenly stopped. Pushing away from him.

"Draco..." she whispered, looking in his eyes.

"Draco, is it now?" he whispered back with a grin. "Please?" He begged her. She wasn't strong enough. She succumbed to his demands. He once again put his lips on hers, this time placing both hands on her behind and picking her up. Unwittingly, she wrapped her legs around him and he placed her on one of the clean desks. He took his hand under her skirt, squeezing her bottom once more. It felt good.

He stopped kissing her, only to devour her neck with his mouth. She had never been with anyone like this before, and never dreamed it would feel this way. She was lost in him. She couldn't think of anything else. Her actions were not controlled as they usually were. She held herself up with her hands, on his waist. She took the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his shoulders and off. She was surprised by her own actions, surprising him as well. She wanted to see his pale, chiseled body again. Taking a deep breath as he stood, half naked in front of her.

"Now, it's your turn," Draco said. Suddenly, realizing the consequences of her actions, she felt hot all over.

"I don't..." Hermione started but he interrupted her. His mouth tailing kisses from her neck to her clavicle. His hands at the buttons of her shirt, undoing them one by one, slowly. She didn't protest. He undid the last one, and slipped the shirt off her shoulders. Taking a step back, and relishing in the view. She was wearing a black bra with white lace that was almost see through. He only took a second, before getting lost in his own desire and taking her lips with his once more. He placed his hands on her thighs, as she tangled hers in his hair.

He trailed kisses down her neck and to her right breast. He kissed her nipple on top of the bra, making her exhale harshly from the new sensation. He cupped her breast with each hand, making circles on top of the soft material with his thumbs. Hermione arched her back to him. His left hand moved to her knee, and traveled slowly up her leg, and under her skirt. This time close to her sex. Hermione stopped him. Draco groaned.

"What now?" he asked.

"Draco, I've never..." Hermione got lost in her own words.

"I know," her said looking directly in her hazel eyes. "I'll be gentle." She nodded.

Before they could do anything else, they heard footsteps coming from the corridor. They both jumped and got dressed as fast as they could. Each taking a bucket, and pretending to clean a desk. Filch walked in the door, and looked around the room.

"That seems like enough for today," Filch said. "You can each go to your dormitories now."

"We'll finish this tomorrow," Draco said. Hermione turned to him abruptly, noticing that the comment was directed at her.

She walked back to the Gryffindor common room, not paying attention to where she was going. _What did he mean by 'we'll finish this tomorrow',_ she thought over and over again. She bumped into someone.

"Hermione!"

"Oh, hi, Luna" Hermione said. "I'm sorry."

"Lovely night, isn't it?" Luna said with a slight smile.

"Yes, lovely," Hermione said absentmindedly.

"Are you alright?"

"Just going to sleep. I had to clean one of the old classrooms for Mr. Filch."

"Oh. Wow." Luna said. "Bummer. See you later then," she said skipping away from her.

Hermione did not care where Luna was going. Her head could only drive her to one place, and that was Malfoy. She just wanted to get into her bed.


	3. Ecstacy

**A/N: This chapter is just smut. :) Happy reading.**

* * *

The next evening came faster than Hermione expected and she found herself facing Mr. Filch's office.

"Ah, Ms. Granger," Filch said. Hermione nodded. "Head back to the same classroom. I need it finished by tonight. Come back when you're finished".

Hermione headed to the classroom as slowly as she could. Part of her dreaded what could happen today, and another part yearned for it. She opened the door, to find the classroom empty. She sighed.

_Maybe he'll be assigned to something else_, she thought, with slight disappointment. She picked up one of the buckets, and started cleaning the blackboard.

"Now, we know that's not necessary, Ms. Granger," Draco whispered in her ear. She jumped, dumping the entire bucket of water on the floor. She hadn't heard him come in. He laughed at her clumsiness. She slapped him with the rag.

"What the fuck?" he said, his face dripping with soap and water. Hermione laughed. "Really?" He said smirking. Taking the rag from the other bucket, throwing it at her. Making the whole front of her shirt wet.

"Malfoy!" Hermione screamed. They both started laughing. When the laughter subsided, and they looked at each other. Both noticing that the front of her white shirt was now see through.

"Well, we better get to work" Hermione said turning around to face the blackboard.

"Scourgify," Draco said, monotonously and various times over, leaving the entire room spotless. "What can we do about this?" Draco said coming up behind her, turning her around by the hips and looking at the front of her shirt.

"I dunno," Hermione said. Draco gasped. "What?"

"A spell Hermione Granger doesn't know," Draco said, "I am appalled."

"Well, I'm afraid the spell I know might just burn my shirt," Hermione said, trying to excuse her ignorance.

"That wouldn't be such a bad thing," Draco said with his typical smirk on his face.

Hermione simply rolled her eyes, conjured blue flames to speed up the drying process, and sat on the floor next to them. Draco came up behind her again, and went to unbutton her blouse. She slapped his hand away.

"Come on," Draco said. "It'll dry faster if you take it off."

"I'm not just going to take my shirt off, Malfoy," Hermione said defiantly. "And you can't just do whatever you please with me."

"Is that so?" Draco said, kissing the side of her neck. It gave her chills. The best kind of chills she ever experienced. He kept kissing her neck. She leaned into him.

"We really shouldn't do this," Hermione whispered.

Draco didn't say anything. He took her chin in his right hand, making her look at him. She tried to look away, but he insisted. He got closer to her. She could smell his cologne, and feel the warmth of his breath. It was getting hard to breathe. He kissed her. This time, it was different. The last couple of times that he kissed her, he had been rough, desperate almost. This time it was soft. She got lost in the kiss more than any other time before. He wanted her, as much as she wanted him. This was the first time she had realized that.

Draco took his hands to her waist, turning her around and pulling her on top of him. She straddled him. She threw her arms over his shoulders. They kissed until neither of them could breathe anymore. Draco took his hands, and once again started to undo her blouse. She did not protest this time. He undid a few buttons, and took his lips to the top of her breasts, making her exhale all the tension building up inside her. Still, undoing the buttons as he kissed every part of her exposed front.

As he slid the shirt off her, he undid the bra swiftly and slid it off as well. Hermione's breaths quickened with the sudden realization that she was completely exposed to him, which only encouraged Draco further. He stoked her breasts with his hands, later putting his lips to them. He kissed them softly, and then suckled on the nipple. Hermione threw her head backwards lost in the feeling, completely forgetting her inhibitions.

He slowly laid her on her back, hovering over her. He trailed kisses to the valley of her breasts, and down towards her belly button. His hands pushed the skirt up her legs, revealing her white panties. While still kissing her smooth stomach, he pushed her underwear aside allowing him to caress her bottom lips and feel her wetness. He couldn't help the smile forming in his lips and she moaned in pleasure. He slid a finger inside her, hearing her moan once more.

He moved lower on her body, slipping a finger in and out of her core as he trailed kisses up her thigh. She reached for his left hand, gripping it tightly. Hermione arched her back and moaned, this time digging her nails on to his forearm. He teased her, circling his index finger around her lips, making her buckle her hips towards him. Slowly, his thumb made circles on her clit, all the while attentive to her reactions. He increased how fast the finger moved, and inserted another along with it as he could see her coming closer to the edge. He got more excited noticing how tight she was. He kept his fingers in that motion until Hermione shook and bit her lip to keep from screaming, feeling the walls inside her contracting and coming to climax. He watched, still moving his fingers, as she took heavy breaths, and let her enjoy the sensation that followed.

When her breathing for slightly more even, he crawled on top of her.

"Draco..." she said opening her eyes.

"We're not done yet," he said. Hermione merely exhaled, not sure if more pleasure was possible.

Draco took his thumb to her clit making slow circles, and making her moan once more. He put his middle finger inside her again, causing ripples of pleasure on her body. Hermione moaned, and thrust her hips against him. Realizing his needs, she took her hands to his belt and started undoing it. Noticing the bludge in his pants. She undid the button, and slid his pants down. His boxers were black silk. Draco pushed the pants and boxers off completely, revealing his member to her. She was surprised. She had never seen one before, not like this.

He positioned himself at her entrance, pushing slowly inside her. She gripped his shoulders, drigging her nails hard into his back to keep from screaming out, this time in pain. He waited for her pain to subside, before pushing further inside. Everytime, her breaths were harder, and the pain greater, but he took his time. With slow thrusts every few minutes, he finally made all the way inside, groaning in pleasure as he felt her envelop him completely.

Slowly again, he pulled out and in. Thrusting inside her faster as he noticed her pain turn to pleasure. Hermione held him close to her, feeling his chest rubbing on hers and the pleasure that brought on every part of her body. Soon, it was more than she could handle which brought her to the breaking point this time whispering his name afterward. Draco thrust harder into her, with the encouragement of her words coming to the brink himself and exploding inside of her with one last grunt.

Without pulling out from her, he rolled them over, laying her down on top of him. Both sweating and breathing hard.

"That was..." Draco said in between breaths. Hermione silenced the sentence with a kiss. She knew everything he meant.

Eventually, they both got up to fix their clothing. Hermione mustered up all the courage she could, finally saying "So, was this just a one time thing?"

Draco chuckled. "Definitely not," he said. Pulling her to him, and kissing her. She smiled into the kiss.

They walked back to Filch's office, with buckets in hand. He took them, and told them to be there the same time the next day. They headed to their common rooms.

"Goodnight, Granger," Draco said grabbing her ass as he walked away. Hermione merely laughed, and walked back to her common room smiling from ear to ear.


End file.
